Beast Adam
This article is about Adam as the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. For Dr. Henry McCoy, see Beast. For the Backyard Gang member, see Adam II. For Adam's human form, see Prince Adam. For the nemesis of Billy Batson, see Black Adam. How Beast Adam joined the Tourney Prince Adam becomes the Beast once again, when Kacricon, during a dinner party serves him drugged champagne. And now, Adam has one month to find the cure, or he will remain this way forever. Knowing that he has only one month to find the cure, the Smash Bros. Tourney is his only hope, so he had to sign up. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on all fours. After the announcer calls his name Beast Adam runs to the camera like a wolf and says "Well if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened.". Special Attacks Furious Shout (Neutral) Roars to attack nearby enemies. Ferocious Rush (Side) Charges forward and tackles enemies. Angry Slash (Up) Leaps into the air, and comes down slashing his right hand. Hidious Slam (Down) Beast Adam reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he does a German Suplex, then a Body Slam, then a Brainbuster. Raging Slasher (Hyper Smash) Beast Adam yells "Get out!" then does an auto slashing combo of 9 hits. Hidious Buster (Final Smash) Beast Adam reaches to grab. If he does, he says "You drove me to this!" then does a German Suplex, then a Body Slam, then a Brainbuster, then another German Suplex, then puts his opponent in a Fireman's Carry, jumps up, and does a sit out, breaking some bones in the opponent's body. Bonus Costume The Bonus Costume of Beast Adam is his caped outfit. It can only be unlocked after the player finishes Classic-Adventure Mode with Beast Adam. After Galactus fails to destroy the Earth, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "For successfully finding the cure, Beast Adam's Bonus Costume is your reward!". Then, highlight Beast Adam and press Minus. Victory Animations #Beast Adam does some slashes and says "You should know your limitations.". #*Beast Adam does some slashes and says "Now... tell me where your cure for this is!". (Marasai victories only) #*Beast Adam does some slashes and says "Time to have a big talk, Jerid.". (Gundam MK-II Titans victories only) #Beast Adam kindly bows and says "Forgive me, for I try to contain my rage.". #*Beast Adam kindly bows and says "At least I didn't wreck your dress.". (Belle victories only) #*Beast Adam kindly bows and says "Doctor, I trust you can work on my air conditioning in my quarters now.". (McCoy victories only) #Beast Adam does the jumping backbreaker on the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) and says "You see?! If violence is all you have to offer, get out!". #*Beast Adam does the jumping backbreaker on the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) and says "That's for trying to tell lies to Belle!". (The O victories only) #*Beast Adam does the jumping backbreaker on the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) and says "Thank you for NOT cooperating with me!". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Beast Adam runs to his start point and says "I warned you never to COME HERE!". Special Quotes *You did this to me. Where's the cure?! (When fighting Marasai) *When I catch you, it's going to hurt! (When fighting Gundam MK-II Titans) *Crawl back to your family! (When fighting Bolinoak Sammahn) *You, would betray your friends to the Titans?!" (When fighting Palace Athene) *If you intend to mislead Belle, then you're lying. (When fighting The O) *The most common question to ask would be, what has happened to me? (When fighting Zeta Gundam) *Mr. Spock, your last report on a way to cure me of this was negative. (When fighting Spock) *Doctor, the ship's temperature is uncomfortable to me. Can you help? (When fighting McCoy) *It's alright Belle. I won't hurt you... (When fighting Belle) *Now that you're all here, let us dance. (When fighting Lee) *So, it was a setup afterall? (When fighting Anna) *If you wreck my castle... I'll rip your head off! (When fighting Anne) *Would be willing to bash some Titan skulls in order to make them talk? (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *Beast Adam, Congorilla, Lord Business, Wreck-It Ralph, Cable, Mushu, Lugia, Gargamel, and Donkey have the same Japanese voice actor. *Beast Adam and Rez have the same German voice actor. *Beast Adam's third victory pose resembles Heihachi Mishima's jumping backbreaker from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Marasai, who is assumed to have the cure, is the rival of Beast Adam. Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume